cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duo Everlasting, Reit/@comment-26012643-20170531181711/@comment-26121379-20170531215021
@Windman "You are forgetting the fact that you are restanding an 11k base VG with twin drive and not your G4 26k base unit. Do you honestly think 2 attacks from an 11k and then 21k with boost Reit are gonna hurt in the current meta" How much of Nextage turns do you remember? Do you remember the part where you don't boost the 26k to then boost with the second attack to pump up the vanguard, while also assigning triggers to the vanguard booster? Just do that again. Or better yet, use Reit's SB1 skill to bounce a Cikola and give her an extra +4k to work with on top of that. It's not going to be a 26k -> 11k -> 21k it's going to be 26k -> 11k -> 21k + However many triggers you hit off of five drive checks (usually about 2-3 guaranteed, depending on your luck) "if you dont use other cards as well, to either draw or buff Reit before attacking?" Hi, again, my point. The combo with Murakumo is dependent on rear-guards. I'm not saying that you would use Reit with no rear guards because that's stupid. But you're saying that restanding twice without any rear guard dependency is a good thing. IT'S NOT. The difference between the Homura play and what you're describing is that one was heavily dependent on setup. I don't need that many of my Reit attacks to hit. That isn't a huge ask. You know why? Because I'm getting 7 trigger checks to assign where I please. That means my rear guards can just sit there and have triggers stacked on them, or they can use their skills to get me more combos. Trading a flat 26k for units that I want to use skills of is a decent trade, especially since I can do the combo WAY more consistently (as in pretty much every game) than Homura. "And its not that easy to fullfill either. Im asking for 2 pairs of cards as discards, one of which being a 3-of. Why do you think that the "being the same card" part does not count as a cost" I say again, since you clearly haven't been listening, you are getting 7 trigger checks. I'm functionally drawing 7 cards from my deck, do you honestly think, on my first stride, I won't be able to get a set of three by the time my triple drive is completed, and a pair by the time my first twin drive is completed, with the amount of drawing and the average handsize in a Duo deck? Especially if my opponent still hasn't gone past their first stride, and I've barely had to guard anything since I'm trying to get to LB4. If it's going to win me the game, I don't care if I'm discarding those Peace's I've just used to draw a bunch, or those Cikolas I've used to get power buffs. Those aren't necessary anymore, because my opponent is about to die.